Konoha, Meet Hoki Suru!
by Forever Abandoned
Summary: Forever Abandoned has lived in Konoha all her life with constant bullying and scolding. Living in an abandoned bakery, the raspberry Chuunin is always filled with dirty surprises... More summary inside, rated T in later CH.  Er... maybe.


A/N: I'm making a Naruto F.F. with me included. ^^ Pairings listed in next Ch., as well as ages. I will be lised as 'Hoki Suru' and 'Nozomi O Suteru.' Other nicknames and... whatnot may follow. Rated T for language. [...Reminder, I'm a girl...]

* * *

><p><span>CH. 1: The Big Meeting<span>

**A small breeze crept through the broken window. "_A young woman had just given birth to a healthy young girl..._" a weak, feminine voice said. "...who am I kidding... That was over well over 11 years ago."**

A highly stupid 'meeting' was being held at the Ninja Academy, even though all the ninjas there were Chuunins. Those who tried to skip out were rudley dragged along by their ninja friends who were attending. The whole purpose oth this 'meeting' was to see how long the ninjas could tolerate their gender. It was only recently that Naruto figured out that Nozomi O Suteru [That's me!] was actualy a girl, and not a boy...

Flashback~

It was pouring rain and Naruto was too far away from his house at his current location. (Or so he said, his house was really about 4 blocks away.) So he stumbled upon an old bakery that had been abandoned for 13 years or so, walking into it. Shaking his body free of the water droplets, Naruto glanced around the not-so-roomy building, only to find Nozomi O Suteru doing some hand signs- **and then transforming into a girl.** Naruto screamed before fainting infront of the girl!

Flashback End~

Kakashi smiled under his infamous mask, "The girls are going to be a few hours late," he said. Earlier, the silver-haired Jounin said the same to the girls, (exept it was 'boys') disguising it as 'going to the restroom'. The boys either slept, talked, or sat not moving a muscle. [That's Sasuke.] On the other wall, the girls talked rather quietly. It was then that Kiba spoke aloud, "It's sorta stupid having no girls to tease," Many other boys nodded. Naruto looked up, his eyes still closed. "Actualy, there is _one _girl in here." Nozomi O Suteru visably shuddered. The BEST part was that he was in the front of the room! Where everyone was currently looking! Rising slowley, the raspberry haired boy took a deep, DEEP breath. The girls undoubtedly thought the plaster on the wall would burst open, hearing the cursing, banging and yelling emitting from the other room. The only people that were not unconscious were Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. Maybe a few others were just pretending to be unconscious. Nozomi O Suteru had ripped the benches from the floor and had thrown them all over the room. Without a single word, he stormed out of the disaster zone with a calm look plastered on his face. Sasuke slowley peered out of the disaster zone seeing Nozomi O Suteru hardly keeping his balance. No _wonder _that person's wobbling, that must've drained his chakra! he thought.

Nozomi O Suteru nearly collasped when he walked into the abandoned bakery. On the way 'home', people were throwing him 'Is-that-kid-drunk?' looks. Nozomi O Suteru let himself fall on the sheets that were randomly sprawled on the shop floor. Undoing his parallel 'Sexy no Jutsu', the raspberry-haired Chuunin instantly started to snooze.

Birds were singing and tweeting, and villagers were all so very happy the next morning. It was very odd to see everything teeming with life, it was dead in the middle of winter! Just last night it had started snowing softly, there wasn't a single puddle around! Then, Nozomi O Suteru suddenly had one of the worst ideas ever. It'd be fun to walk around normally- _for once_! the Chuunin thought. She crawled from the thin sheets, her raspberry locks flow widley. "I hate how I'm so PALE," Hoki Suru(1) said out loud. "I'm somewhat paler than that Uchiha!" She said, currently poking her cheeks. "And, god, dare I say it, I really _do _look Albino," Hoki Suru was referring to her colorless eyes(2). Letting out a small laugh, the Chuunin pulled on her geisha clothing. She put on her geisha 'mask' with the the Hidden Leaf Village's sign enscribed on its back(3). I sure do hope I don't get those geisha spasms. Said raspberry thought. For some weird reason, Sasuke happened to be passing by the old bakery. Hoki Suru popped out, completely NOT NOTICING Sasuke. What is he _doing_? He sticks out like a sore thumb! What OTHER raspberry-haired person lives in Konoha? Sasuke mentally screamed. Unless... what Naruto said... really _was _true; about him being a her... The raven cought a glimpse of Hoki Suru's super-pale skin. S-so pale... like porcelain! She almost looks albino! Sasuke shook the dumb thoughts from his mind. "Er... Nozomi O Suteru?" The raven called out softly. Hoki Suru spun around and started walking towards Sasuke. Little did the Chuunin know, Sakura was watching in a nearby tree! "Sasuke Fan Club Leader; Haruno Sakura!" the Sasuke-Obsessed ninja whispered. "There's a random girl- who much to my surprise looks _a lot _like Nozomi O Suteru- who seems to be flirting with my Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, very short! But I personally like it. ^^ R&R questions and insults (lol) are somewhat appreciated. The insults tell me how I should shape the next CH, or if I should even continue. Nozomi O Suteru and Hoki Suru are both the same person, and they're also me. Well, sayonara!

**NUMBERS IN PARENTHESES**

**(1) Hoki Suru is the same person as Nozomi O Suteru, and vise versa. Hoki Suru is using a jutsu (much like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu) to pose as a guy.  
><strong>**(2) Albinos do tecnically have color in their eyes, but it's sorta... red. Like Hoki Suru's 'albino' eyes. She's NOOOTTTT albino, though. (:  
>(3) She isn't a geisha! And her geisha mask is see-through with sparkles (Oh WOW) and where it's tied in the back of the head the Hidden Leaf Village's sign thing is there.<strong>

Naruto: I was barley in this... *Pouts*  
>Me: Well, you sorta spilled my secret anyways.<br>Naruto: It was in the script!  
>Me: *Waves script around* The script doesn't matter, it said 'OPTIONAL: SPILL NOZOMI O SUTERU'S SECRET.'<p>

Ages and pairings listen in next CH., if we meet again. ^^"


End file.
